


Eleanor Roosevelt's School For Girls

by top_me_daenerys



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff, kelley convinces students to get soran together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_me_daenerys/pseuds/top_me_daenerys
Summary: Sonny is the cool history teacher who may or may not be in love with Miss Horan, the English teacher.Kelley puts her students on a mission to get them together.And no one knows how Miss Mewis managed to bag Miss Dahlkemper.
Relationships: Abby Dahlkemper/Sam Mewis, Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Alyssa Naeher/Becky Sauerbrunn, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Eleanor Roosevelt's School For Girls

Kenzie felt like she had a very different school experience than everyone else that she knew. 

Her parents sent her to Eleanor Roosevelt's school for girls, probably on the notion that it was a school for good Catholic girls--when it was very much the opposite. 

Almost everyone, including many of the teachers, was gay at ERHS--which was both comical and made it so there was a fair amount of drama. But Kenzie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face every morning as she put on her uniform--khakis rolled up so you could see her rainbow socks, a light grey crewneck sweater with a white dress shirt underneath, a green and blue striped tie--it was all very Catholic looking. 

Kenzie shoveled down her cereal, on her last bite when she heard a familiar car horn beep outside her house. She tossed her bowl in the sink, kissing her Mom on the cheek, kicking her brothers' in the shins, and giving her dad a solid fist bump before she was out the door. 

"C'mon, loser!" She heard her best friend, Katie yell, "We're gonna be late!" Kenz flung her backpack into the back of Katie's fancy-ass car, then climbed into the backseat. Zo, her other best friend, was sitting in the passenger's seat and handed her her usual Grande caramel latte. "Thanks, dude," Kenz raised it up in a cheers motion, as she buckled herself in. 

"We're gonna be late again because of you," Katie joked, Kenz rolled her eyes, "sure, blame it on me and not the coffee in my hand." Katie gave her a look in the mirror, "be grateful for that coffee."

Kenzie sipped slowly on the hot liquid, looking out the window of her friend's car as the trees zoomed by. It was the second week of their Junior year and she already felt the low vibrations of a stress headache building in her head. The three girls only had three classes together--Honors 11th grade English with Miss Horan, United States History with Miss Sonnett, aka Sonny, and honors Biology with Mrs. O'Hara. Katie and Kenzie had math together with Mrs. Ertz while Zo had math with the bane of everyone's existence, Mrs. Ellis. Katie and Zo had PE together with Mrs. Harris while Kenzie had it with Mrs. Heath. Kenzie and Zo were in German together with Mrs. Krieger while Katie took a computer class with Miss Rapinoe aka Pinoe. Zo was, also, taking an art class with Mrs. Press, Kenzie was in choir with Mrs. Dunn, and Katie was dumb and taking chemistry with Miss Mewis as her extra elective. 

The girls pulled into the parking lot five minutes before the first period started. They sprinted from the parking lot into the English building, managing to plop themselves down in the back row of the class just as the bell rang signaling first period to start. Miss Horan, who was sitting behind her computer at her desk, looked up at them, her eyes narrowing slightly. 

"Katie, Kenzie, Zo. Are you guys gonna be good today or am I gonna have to move you like last week?" The three girls looked at each other, Kenz took a long sip of her coffee, "We'll be fine, Miss." Katie batted her eyelashes innocently, Kenz smirked, and Zo hid a chuckle by pretending to cough. Miss Horan gave them another look but began to teach.

"Today, we will be starting Hamlet," Kenz groaned into her drink, "I'll be handing you each a book--please don't lose it," Miss Horan looked directly at the back row. 

The rest of the class, Kenzie fought sleep with Miss Horan began to introduce themes and motifs that they would be seeing in Hamlet. 

For their next class, the trio split up. Katie had chemistry with Miss Mewis, Kenzie had Choir with Mrs. Dunn, and Zo had art class with Mrs. Press. 

For Kenzie, nothing really happened. Mrs. Dunn told her she had great pitch but that was about it. 

When she walked out of the choir room, she was bombarded on both sides. Both Katie and Zo seemed to have had a much more thrilling time in their classes than Kenz. 

"Miss Mewis is engaged!!" Katie whisper-yelled to her two friends as they speed-walked towards their history class. "Seriously?? To who?" Kenzie whispered back, Katie shrugged, "Probably no one we know, right?" Kenz shrugged, "Okay, but get this," Zo look around to make sure no one was listening, "Mrs. Press is preggers!!" Katie and Kenzie gasped, "Oh my God, Mrs. Heath is gonna be a parent," Kenzie said, her eyes wide trying to picture her child-like PE teacher as a mother.

Before anything more could be said, they heard a loud, "Kenz! Katie! Zo!" from across the hall. It was Sonny, their history teacher. She had her mischievous smirk played across her lips, dressed in her usual sweater vest, "How are the three musketeers." She reached out, doing her special handshake with each of them. 

Emily Sonnett was one of the most popular teachers at the school. She tried to develop a relationship with each of her students--to the point that she tried to have a distinctive handshake with each of them. For Katie, there was a little bit of turning and a fist bump, for Zo, it was a traditional handshake with kind of a patty cake thing afterward. Kenzie's was the most elaborate because Sonny coached her in softball so they were around each other more. There was hip-shaking, there were fist bumps and high-fives, dancing and turning. 

"Ight, I'll be in there in a minute! Gotta pee," Sonny took off down the hall, full send. Kenz shook her head in amusement. The three girls made their way into the class, sitting in their regular front row seats. 

A few minutes later, Sonny was back, "Yesterday, I found this really cool documentary about what would happen if Abraham Lincoln was a zombie so I think we're just gonna watch that today." 

It was a pretty cool documentary. 

After third period, the girls had lunch. However, instead of going downstairs to the cafeteria, they always stayed behind and ate lunch with Sonny. A lot of the time, Mrs. O'Hara and her wife Mrs. Moragn would join them. Today, instead of it being both of the O'Hara-Morgan's, it was just Mrs. O'Hara. Her wife had important administrative stuff to do. Or that's what Mrs. O'Hara said. 

"Did y'all know Miss Mewis was engaged?" Katie asked, Sonny almost choked on her food. Mrs. O'Hara smirked, "I can't tell you who, but I'll just say... no one saw it coming." 

"Wait is it someone we know?" Zo asked, her eyes widening, "You could say that--"

"Kelley! Hush!" Sonny gave her friend a slight glare. 

Kenzie had half her turkey sandwich in her mouth and had Hamlet open in her hands, glaring at the text, "Why does Miss Horan have to make us read this shit." 

"Ooooo Miss Horan," Kenz didn't miss the way Mrs. O'Hara looked at Sonny or the way Sonny's face heated up at the mention of her English teacher's name. She passed it off as the two teachers just being weird and didn't think much of it--returning her attention to the book in her hands. Katie and Zo, on the other hand, looked at each other piecing together the pieces of the puzzle. 

After lunch, Kenzie and Katie went to math with Mrs. Ertz while Zo was in math class with Mrs. Ellis--having the worst time of her life. They were all learning the same concepts but Katie and Kenzie seemed to understand them a hundred times better than Zo did after class. 

After math class, Katie and Zo switched so Katie was off on her own for her computer class while Kenz and Zo went off to German with Mrs. Krieger. 

About halfway through the class, Zo and Kenzie were 'working' on an assignment aka talking about Miss Mewis being engaged. 

"Do you think she's engaged to a man?" Kenz asked, Zo shook her head and laughed, "No way. She wears button-ups" every day." 

"Going by that, then Miss Horan would be gay too." Zo rolled her eyes, "For a lesbian, you have terrible gaydar."

Just then, Miss Dahlkemper--arguably one of the hottest teachers in the school--walked in. "Hey Ali, do you happen to have my copies?" 

Kenzie, never being one who was able to control her impulses, decided to yell out, "Hey Miss Dahlkemper, did you know Miss Mewis is engaged?" The teacher looked shocked for a moment but recovered quickly. The only thing she did in response was hold up her left hand and point at a giant rock of a diamond planted on her ring finger, "Yes... I'm aware." The entire class's jaws dropped. She just smirked, grabbing the papers from Mrs. Krieger and left. Kenzie turned and Zo and at the same time the two best friends exclaimed, "HOW?!"

Which was the same way Katie reacted when they told her after class was ended and they were heading down to the gym for PE class. 

"I mean... Miss Mewis is cute? But she's so terribly awkward! How did she even start talking to Miss Dahlkemper??" Katie exclaimed, using her hands to talk. 

"Bro, your guess is as good as mine," Kenzie stated, munching on an apple. Zo shrugged, "Maybe she's wicked in bed?"

"But how did she get Miss Dahlkemer INTO her bed??" Kenz shrugged this time, "Sounds like a mystery we need to solve."

PE class was boring. Mrs. Heath had everyone play soccer again for the fourth time--and she just nutmegged everyone. Mrs. Harris's class seemed to be having fun playing volleyball though, Kenzie noted bitterly. 

Their last class of the day was Honors Biology with Mrs. O'Hara. Kelley O'Hara was well known for being one of the best science teachers in the school--if not the district or state. She was able to juggle fun and learning, keeping the class's attention for things like Biology that many students seemed extremely unexcited for. She also was well known as being a gossip.

Today's lesson was about the diversity of life. Kenzie just couldn't wait until the class ended so she could talk to Mrs. O'Hara about Miss Mewis and Miss Dahlkemper. 

As soon as the bell rang--everyone rushed out of the classroom. Except for Zo, Kenz, and Katie. 

"Miss Mewis is engaged to Miss Dahlkemper!" Katie yelled and Mrs. O'Hara chuckled. "Yes, that's true."

"Do you know anything about it?" Zo gave her teacher a hard glare. Mrs. O'Hara laughed, "That information comes with a price."

"What's the price?" Kenz asked, crossing her arms. Her teacher looked around to make sure there were no other people around, "I have a bet with Mrs. Morgan that Sonny and Miss Horan will get together by the end of this month. You help me make that happen and I'll tell you all I know about Miss Mewis and Miss Dahlkemper."

All three girl's eyes lit up in excitement, "You're on!" Katie exclaimed. Kenzie spat in her hand and held it out for her teacher to shake. 

"Really?" Mrs. O'Hara looked down at her young students hand unamused. "Irish solidarity," the teacher groaned, "Fine."

Kelley spat into her own hand, shaking Kenzie's.

And with that, project Soran was underway.


End file.
